1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leisure fitness bike, and more particularly to the improved leisure fitness bike with the features of a simple structure and an easy and convenient use. Unlike riding a conventional fitness bike, riders can enjoy the recreation, fan and diversity of the bike with both transportation and exercise effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among various different types of fitness bikes, the bicycles used for outdoors are the representative ones, and the way of installing and operating the bicycle mainly installs a chain wheel and left and right cranes to a bottom bracket, wherein a pedal is installed separately at the left and right cranes and the two pedals are installed with an included angle equal to 180 degrees, so that a rider's legs can pedal both pedals alternately by a circular motion. When the chain wheel rotates, a free wheel drives the rear wheel to rotate and move forward. In other words, the conventional way of pedaling and driving a bicycle is achieved by the circular pedaling of both legs of the rider, which is a pedal driving method. As to the bicycle rider, such pedal driving method provides a very high efficiency and is commonly used. In addition, the bicycle is generally used for short-distance transportation or for exercises, so that the operation requirement is not intended to give fun to the riders. However, a leisure fitness bike with the purposes of recreation and exercise, the way of driving and operation of the bicycle is relatively rigid without much diversity or refreshing, or even is too boring for the riders to continue their ride.